Noche de luna sangrienta
by Hotday productions
Summary: Una noche de pequeñas, pero de grandes revelaciones


Nota1: Es la noche anterior antes que la del vuelo de Rainbow, o como lo dijo un lector mío, el Rainbow fugaz.

Noche de luna sangrienta.

Dos soldados estaban custodiando la puerta del invitado "especial", dentro del calabozo - ¿Cuándo llegara ella? – pregunto uno de los soldados. Tenía una armadura de color azul como el cielo nocturno-completo- y un cuerno.

\- Tranquilo nuevo – le respondió el otro, un tanto temeroso. Él tenía una armadura de color oro-completo- y también poseía un cuerno.

Ellos dos eran los soldados especiales de las princesas, que era considerados la elite de la elite de Equestria, ya que tenían una resistencia, habilidad y poderes (para los unicornios) que sobrepasaría a cualquier poni normal.

El soldado lunar no era nuevo, ya que él tenía unos diez años dentro de la guardia lunar, pero en horario nocturno. Para cuando la princesa Luna fue encontrada, la guardia lunar fue reabierta, demostrando su lealtad a la princesa de la noche.

\- Amigo, tengo una buena parte dentro de la guardia real, pero nunca escuche a alguien que la llaman "ella" ¿acaso alguien la conoce? – le pregunto curioso. Ya que él había escuchado muchos susurros de que "Ella va a venir" "Pobre desgraciado" entre otras cosas, pero nunca un nombre.

\- Amigo, solo tienes cinco días dentro de nuestra fuerza de elite, es normal que no sepas su nombre – le respondió, aun un tanto temeroso.

\- ¿La viste alguna vez? – le pregunto, volteándose a la derecha para verlo.

\- ….Nunca – le respondió, mientras que su compañero lo miraba un tanto choqueado ante su respuesta.

De repente, el soldado solar se puso bastante tenso y nervioso, como si hubiera visto un espectro demoniaco - ¿Ahora qué pasa? – pregunto un tanto cómico, quizás había visto un fantasma dentro de este aterrador calabozo, se iba a divertirse contando eso en la próxima reunión.

\- L-Llego – susurro un tanto aterrado. El otro levanto una ceja y giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda, para ver a un poni con una capucha cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, hasta inclusive la cabeza.

El soldado lunar se puso bastante tenso, ya que pudo sentir una aura bastante pesada alrededor de ella, y lo más aterrador de este ser era que no le podía ver su rostro, ya que el hueco donde debería estar la cabeza no estaba, pareciera que la misma sombra lo hubiese tragado, pero él pudo sentir como este ser miraba al soldado lunar directamente a los ojos, como si lo estuviese analizando cuidadosamente, como un cazador viendo detenidamente a su presa, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

\- Nombres – pregunto este ser, con una voz femenina sin ninguna emoción, poniendo más nervioso a los soldados.

\- N-Nigth Perfect – le respondió el soldado lunar asustado por la presencia de está poni.

\- P-Perfect Day – le respondió el otro soldado, igual de asustado como su compañero.

\- Muy bien – dijo la poni - ¿Nuestro invitado está adentro de ese cuarto? – pregunto.

\- S-Si señora – respondió rápidamente Day, esperando no ser el calentamiento de ella.

\- Perfecto – dijo, un tanto contenta. Ella paso al lado de los dos ponis, mientras abría la puerta con su casco.

Ellos dos pudieron ver una especie de bolsa de equipaje en su lomo, aunque ellos dos-más por Day- sabían que era de todo menos equipaje.

\- Escuche que muchos decían que se lamentaban por este malnacido – dijo Nigth. Los dos giraron su cabeza para verse a los ojos – Y creo que tienen razón.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando ella entro y cerró la puerta, pudo ver al humano sentado, aparentemente durmiendo. Ella se acercó a la mesa, pero de repente el hombre "dormido" se levanto de su silla, pero las cuerdas y cadenas le impedían moverse, solo se movió lo suficiente para estar cara a hocico, compartiendo el mismo aire – Que raro – dijo el hombre un tanto curioso – Una de esas esclavas de esa princesa se asustó cuando le hice esto, pero no tú – él volvió sentarse en la silla. Él vio como este poni ponía un bolso, que tenía en el lomo, en la mesa, para después ella retrocediese para agarrar una silla que tenía la habitación – Eres "Ella" ¿verdad? – pregunto, ya que el día que fue visitado por esa tal Celestia, ella dijo que un tal "Ella" le iba a hacer hablar ¿acaso era ella?

\- Tu nombre primero – le respondió, desviando la pregunta del humano.

\- Muy bien…Nythi – le respondió.

\- Bien, muy bien – le respondió un tanto lento – Yo me llamo "Ella" – le respondió. Nythi se rio un poco.

\- ¿Ese es tú nombre? – le pregunto, aun riéndose.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que darte mi verdadero nombre? – le pregunto.

Nythi puso malos ojos a está poni, que le estaba tomando el pelo. Él vio como ella puso su casco derecho en el bolso – Me vas a interrogar ¿verdad? – ella no respondió - ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¡Matarme de la risa con una maldita pluma! – él se rio fuertemente, ya que estas criaturas se veian bastante tiernas para ser una gran amenaza.

\- Si fuese una piyamada normal, sí; pero está "piyamada" será muy especial – ella abrió el bolso para ver que contenía dentro.

Nythi se puso muy nervioso, ya que vio muchas armas de tortura, desde cuchillos hasta lo que pareciera una cuchara, una especie de pinza con forma de ojos y otras cosas más que lo ponía cada vez más y más nervioso. Pero de repente él se rio, como si su cordura se fuese por la ventana - ¡Por favor! – le grito - ¡Esas cosas son falsas, es imposibles que criaturas como ustedes utilizasen estás cosas contra otros seres! ¡No soy estúpido! – se rio nuevamente.

\- Es verdad, estás cosas son falsas – ella agarro uno de los cuchillos con una punta bastante afilada, mientras era mirada por Nythi – Probemos si estás cosas son falsas – ella apuñalo la mano, atravesándolo completamente, mientras que Nythi gritaba por el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

" _Im-Imposible"_ pensó traumado Nythi, ya que pensaba que estos seres no serían así de brutales.

\- Muy bien – ella se levanto de la silla y la empujaba a un lado – Comencemos – ella comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Nythi – Dime ¿Quién es tu feje o líder? – le pregunto.

\- No te lo diré – escupió al suelo, al frente de "Ella".

\- Que mal – ella se puso al lado de la mano derecha, la misma que la había apuñalado, y lo golpeo.

Nythi apretó sus dientes para no darle la satisfacción de que él sentía dolor ante eso.

\- Y ¿Bien? – le pregunto - ¿Responderás?

\- Por favor, aunque esto duela, no responderé a nada, nos entrenaron para aguantar este tipo de dolor – le respondió, con una sonrisa un tanto engreída.

\- Muy bien – le dijo – Me gusta cuando mis juguetes se resiste un poco – ella dio un salto, subiendo a la pesa. Ella agarro un par de pinzas, mientras la miraba detenidamente como si fuese la cosa más divertida del mundo - ¿Sabes cómo llamo esta dulzura?

\- No, y que me importa esa maldita cosa – Nythi escupió cada palabra con odio hacia ella.

\- Lo llamo, o en este caso – miro detenidamente a Nythi, que él se puso un tanto nervioso – Lo llamaría el "Arranca pulgares" – ella se acostó en la mesa, para estar en la misma mano que la apuñalo, poniendo la pinza en su pulgar - ¿Preparado para hablar? – le pregunto lentamente, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Ni mierda – le respondió, ya que lo entrenaron para aguantar este tipo de castigo hacia su persona.

\- Excelente…para mí – ella apretó la pinza, haciendo gruñir a Nythi.

" _I-Imposible"_ pensó sorprendido _"No debería sentir este dolor asi de fuerte"_ chillo de dolor, al sentir como apretaban más fuerte la pinza.

\- Este dedo despertó – ella canto, apretando más fuerte la pinza, hasta que la corto, mostrando una parte del hueso que unía al dedo mientras escupía sangre.

\- ¡M-Maldita perra! – grito, mientras movía las manos apresuradamente, intentando zafarse, pero las cadenas que lo mantenían inmóvil le impedía hacer tal acción.

\- ¿Ahora? – pregunto con una voz un tanto inocente.

\- Trágate tu maldita lengua ¡zorra! – exclamo, mientras formaba un plan para salir de este lugar.

\- En primera, soy una poni no zorra; y lo segundo – ella puso la pinza en el otro dedo – este dedito se fue al mercado – ella apretó las pinzas y corto el dedo rápidamente, haciendo gritar a Nythi – Este dedito compró la cositas – corto otro dedo – Este dedito salió del mercado – corto otro dedo – Y este dedito se fue a dormir – ella corto el ultimo dedo, haciendo gritar a todo pulmón a Nythi.

Ella se levantó de la mesa, mirando cómo Nythi exhalaba e inhalaba fuertemente, también podía ver unas lagrimas cayendo de su rostro – Y ¿Bien?

\- Mi nombre es Nythi…soy miembro del ambu Raiz…de Konoha…- le respmdió un tanto forzosamente, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- ¿Tú líder?

\- Muerde mi trasero, puta burra – escupió y levantaba la mirada, desviándola.

\- Muy bien – ella dejo las pinzas y agarro una especie de sierra pero sin filo, estaba solamente una superficie plana en vez de filosas púas que lo caracterizaban.

\- ¿Qué me vas a hacer con esa maldita cosa? – pregunto, mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa _"¿Se les acabaron los trucos ehh?"_ pensó, un tanto victorioso.

\- Piensas que se me acabaron los trucos ¿verdad? – pregunto, ante un sorpresivo Nythi – Pues…solo estoy comenzando – le dijo, poniendo más nervioso.

Ella puso la sierra en la muñeca, mientras la subía y la bajaba lentamente.

Nythi solo sentía una especie de dolor minúsculo, pero estaba confundido con eso, ya que no debería sentir nada – Te preguntaras ¿Por qué sientes dolor? Es muy simple – ella señalo a una parte del libro. Nythi miro lo que ella señalo, y abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ya que tenía una especie de marca que brillaba – Está marca hace que tus nervios aumenten de sensibilidad en un 300%. Eso y que da pequeños choques eléctricos hacia tu corazón para que no te de un ataque al corazón y…se nos acabe la diversión ante de tiempo – Nythi miro de miedo a "Ella", ya que si sus nervios aumentase a ese nivel…

\- ¡MALDITA PERRA, SUELTAME! – se movió violentamente de un lado a otro para zafarse, pero no podía hacer que la silla, las cadenas o las cuerdas se aflojasen. Él miro nerviosamente a está poni, ya que aumentaba la velocidad de una forma inhumana, sintiendo mucho dolor en el progreso.

"Ella" movió de forma bestial la sierra, mintiéndose a la piel, rasgando la peil, musculo, vena y otras cosas, hasta que llego al hueso - ¿Suficiente? – pregunto de forma inocente.

\- Mue…rete – dijo como un susurro.

\- Bien jeje – ella movió la sierra, pero a una velocidad aun más bestial que antes, haciendo gritar a Nythi.

Ella corto la muñeca completamente, mirando como una parte del hueso sobresalía de la cortada.

\- No…diré…nada – dijo, estando al borde de la inconciencia.

\- Excelente – exclamo contenta – Por fin podré hacer esto – ella agarro con su casco el borde del hueso, y la halo lentamente afuera, mientras escuchaba como gritaba Nythi del gran dolor.

\- ¡DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO, HABLARE, HABLARE! – grito, ya no soportando el dolor.

\- Muy bien – ella se levantó de la mesa y agarro el rostro con su caco derecho – Ahora dime ¿Quién es tu feje? – le pregunto.

\- Es…Danzo-sama…me ordeno buscar a ese demonio – su cara fue golpeada por el mismo casco que le sujetaba.

\- ¿Para qué? – le pregunto amenazada menté.

\- … - él se quedo callado.

\- Dímelo – ella agarro el hueso, halándolo un poco más, haciendo gritar a Nythi – O este hueso será el menor de tus problemas – le amenazo peligrosamente.

\- Es para traer al mocoso a la aldea – miro a los ojos de "Ella" – Para que se convirtiese la arma perfecta de Danzo-sama…y derrocar a ese maldito anciano.

\- Entiendo – dijo "Ella", mientras se bajaba la mesa.

\- Me…¿dejaran libre? – pregunto, bastante cansado.

\- ¿Qué es Naruto? – pregunto, desviando su pregunta.

\- Un jinchuriki…el arma perfecta de una aldea.

\- Muy bien…gracias – ella agarro el cuchillo de la mano cortada para sacarlo, tiro la mano y ella se subió la mesa para guardar el cuchillo, las pinzas y la sierra. Ella bajo de la mesa con su bolso en la espalda.

\- ¿Soy libre? – pregunto otra vez – Según Celestia/Celestia me dijo que si hablase, te encerramos por toda tu vida…si ella estuviese aquí – ella se fue a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Cómo es eso ¡AHGGG! – él se estaba ahogando, mientras la estaba ahorcando a Nythi.

Ella se acercó a su oído – Esto te lo merece por atacar a estas tierras – ella se rio suavemente – Buenas noches – ella jalo más fuerte la cuerda, rompiéndole en el progreso el cuello.

Ella se iba a la puerta, miro hacia atrás para ver su pequeño "Espectaculo" – Fue…descubridor – ella salió para ver a los mismos guardias, temblando un poco – Vayan a limpiar – los dos asintieron apresuradamente y entraron en el cuarto, para limpiar el desorden.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ella estaba al frente de Celestia, dándole un informe de su interrogatorio - ¿Es todo? – pregunto Celestia.

\- Si, es todo lo que descubrí acerca de ese maldito.

\- Muy bien – dijo, mientras agarraba el informe con su magia, mirándolo detenidamente – Muchas gracias por venir y lo siento por – ella giro su cabeza para ver a "Ella", pero no estaba – Recordar vieja sangre – termino de decir _"No quiero pensar en esto, pero ella se parece mucho a su abuelo, cuando ellos nos atacaron por sorpresa"_ ella abrió el informe para leerlo, y para saber un poco sobre el objetivo de ese tal guerrero quizo con Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota2: este será un pequeño desafio, quiero (en forma PM, o si no lo eminare) que averigüen quien es "Ella". Como única písta, no es Pinkamine. Se despide Hotday. Sayonara


End file.
